Shower heads that employ nozzles to distribute water in a shower are known. Modern shower heads provide different spray modes that allow for a variety of spray pressures and patterns, including strong spray, massage spray, and gentle spray. The spray mode is typically selected using a manual dial on the shower head, which can be inconvenient for users with limited dexterity, for example. Touch-based controls, in which user commands are effected by placing or pressing one or more fingers on a touch sensitive device (e.g., screen), have seen a surge in popularity in recent years, particularly in consumer products such as smart phones, tablets, and other computing devices. Since these controls can be easier to use than conventional control mechanisms, it is desirable to provide shower head constructions that also leverage touch-based control technology.